


The Den of the Inferno King

by mother_hearted



Category: Odin Sphere
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald had come to know many rulers</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Den of the Inferno King

**Author's Note:**

> written for saying_yes_2010 on LiveJournal.

_how can I live with these feelings!?_

Oswald had come to know many rulers of power well and yet, when he had come to take back Gwendolyn, Onyx had surprised him. The fury and heat of his words were strong, body defiant and defensive when he poured out his deepest wounds. The idea that Onyx's heart wasn't anything but cold and black as ash had never occurred to him. In the face of his humanity Oswald couldn't help but feel intrigue and... sympathy.

He never thought of himself as a better man but hearing the terribly proud Inferno King's admission had stirred something unfamiliar in his chest, making it impossible to turn his back to him. Onyx and he were as different as night and day, yet ironically, if anyone were to come close to understanding what he felt now, for Gwendolyn, his desperate pleading heart, it would be... him.

Unease and tiredness crackling at the edges of Onyx's tall frame Oswald urges his voice out softly, knowing his little skill of offering comfort would still show through.

"Inferno King... I... apologize for my rudeness."

Onyx's eyes bore into him, demanding and warning at the same time. The next words heavy on his tongue, Oswald didn't know what would happen next, yet the stirring in his chest had his heart pounding, making sure he couldn't turn away.

"I wish to... I wish to ease some of your pain."

Oswald rose his head to meet the taller man's gaze when he strode over, peering back down at him. With him a near breaths away Oswald could feel heat washing over his body, all too smooth and suffocating.

"Do you dare mock me, black knight?"

"I do not."

In minutes a thin sheen of sweat had broken out over his body, droplets all too noticeably trickling down the skin under his armor, strands of hair sticking to the back of his neck. His chin is titled up with hot fingers suddenly, startling a gasp out of him from the flare heat that rips through his skin, his cheeks, to the very vessels of blood underneath. The broader man regards him silently, something sharp in his eyes. He cannot tell what the Inferno King is thinking, anymore than that he deeply is.

His tone drops an octave, words smoky with a hint of his usual arrogance.

"Do you dare tempt me?"

It is not often in his life Oswald has been given the chance to make his own choices. A knot of anxiety is in his belly, adrenaline running alongside the fire in his veins. There will not be another time, for the feelings lingering above and below his skin.

"I do."

Oswald is left breathless at the knuckles that brush down the side of his face, other cheek cradled in Onyx's palm. His breath hitches when Onyx pushes closer, powerful and steady. Instead of the shame he expects to pour over him the knot of anxiety untangles, replaced by a low simmering heat in his lower belly that curls, intensifying at the hot breath hitting his skin.

"I will burn you," Onyx remarks quietly, no pretense of haughtiness or pleasure in his warning.

Oswald surprises both of them with his admission.

"Then burn me."

Hours later when Gwendolyn is placed on top of cool white sheets, Oswald can only stare at her sleeping face. He idly thinks of the calm soothing dreams she must be living but his mind always drifts back to the sensations of the burns covering his back, his arms, his hips, and his thighs. They brush against the metal of his armor without regret, flooding him with sharp sensations of pleasure-pain.

Oswald thinks maybe tonight is the night he will sleep easy.


End file.
